The present invention relates in general to the conversion of a video format of a high definition television (referred to hereinafter as HDTV) signal, and more particularly to a video format conversion apparatus for an HDTV in which the video format of the HDTV signal is converted into a display format of an interlaced scanning type with 1050 vertical scanning lines.
Basically, the HDTV signal can be encoded and decoded into various video formats with no limitation to a single video format. Namely, the HDTV signal can be encoded and decoded into six video formats, an interlaced scanning format with 1050 vertical scanning lines and a field rate of 60 Hz, progressive scanning formats with 1050 vertical scanning lines and frame rates of 24 Hz and 30 Hz, and progressive scanning formats with 787.5 vertical scanning lines and frame rates of 24 Hz, 30 Hz and 60 Hz.
In encoding and decoding the HDTV signal, the video formats with the frame rates 24 Hz and 30 Hz are used for a film mode, since they make transmission of a movie film more efficient.
Although there are various transmitted video formats as mentioned above, a display format is limited to a single type depending on a characteristic of a monitor. This requires a video format conversion apparatus capable of converting any video format of the HDTV signal into the display format depending on the characteristic of the monitor.